1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of poke-through pathway devices positionable in walls, ceiling and floors or commercial and residential buildings for allowing various types of penetrating members such as electronic cables, pipes, or wires that would need to extend from room to room with a building. These pathway devices are required to have various levels or sealing therewithin for limiting transmission of sound therethrough and preventing the spreading of fire, heat and smoke therefore during a fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been patented for the purposes of providing enhanced poke-through conduits with enhanced fire, smoke, heat and sound insulating characteristics such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,623 patented Jul. 25, 1972 to E. H. Wise et al and assigned to R & G Sloane Manufacturing Company, Inc. on a “Fire Isolation And Insulating Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,423 patented Aug. 29, 1978 to M. E. Perrain and assigned to Pont-a-Mousson S.A. on a “Fire-Proof Device For A Tube Of Fusible Material Which Extends Through A Wall”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,707 patented Jan. 30, 1979 to J. P. Gaillot et al and assigned to Pont-a-Mousson S.A. on a “Fire-Resisting Device For Piping Extending Through A Wall”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,835 patented Jan. 6, 1981 to A. I. Ehrenfels and assigned to Harvey Hubbell, Incorporated on a “Non-Rigid Mechanical Coupling For A Fire-Rated Feed-Through Fitting And Method Of Making”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,445 patented Jan. 20, 1981 to H. D. J. Heinen and assigned to Intellectual Trade Cy S.A. Great Duchy of Luxembourg on a “Method For Making A Fire-Proof Passage And Passage Obtained Thereby”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,353 patented Feb. 10, 1981 to R. C. Berry and assigned to Crouse-Hinds Company on a “Fire Barrier Assembly For Electrical Cable”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,779 patented Apr. 28, 1981 to T. R. Rhodes et al and assigned to General Signal Corporation on a “Poke-Through Electrical Fitting With Releasable Wedging Point For Retention”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,332 patented Jun. 30, 1981 to G. K. Castle on a “Fire Proof Cable Tray Enclosure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,917 patented Dec. 1, 1981 to L. A. Fernvik et al and assigned to Telefonaktiebolaget L M. Ericsson on a “Method And Means For Fire-Sealing A Penetration For A Conduit”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,079 patented Dec. 8, 1981 to N. H. Thorsten and assigned to Bell Telephone Laboratories, Incorporated on a “Fire Retardant Modular Floor Penetration Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,416 patented Jun. 22, 1982 to J. P. Goodsell and assigned to Harvey Hubbell Incorporated on a “Fire-Rated Feed-Through Fitting For Transferring Insulated Wires Through A Concrete Floor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,199 patented Dec. 14, 1982 to C. S. Kucheria et al and assigned to Kennecott Corporation on a “Fire Resistant Sealing System For Holes In Fire Resistant Building Partitions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,920 patented Aug. 30, 1983 to D. D. Logsdon on a “Apparatus For Securing Pipe”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,535 patented Dec. 6, 1983 to R. J. O'Hara on a “Multi-Cable Conduit For Floors And Walls”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,577 patented Aug. 28, 1984 to R. R. Licht and assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company on an “Intumescent Fire Barrier Material Laminated With Restraining Layer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,694 patented Oct. 16, 1984 to J. E. Kohaut and assigned to John E. Kohaut and Raceway Components, Inc. on a “Through-Floor Electrical Outlet Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,173 patented Jan. 15, 1985 to J. E. Kohaut and assigned to Raceway Components, Inc. on an “Automatic Cable Passage Closure And Sealing Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,853 patented Oct. 22, 1985 to H. H. Bryan on a “Closure For A Surface Opening Having An Object Passing Therethrough And Method Of Forming The Closure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,242 patented Jan. 28, 1986 to C. L. Dunsworth and assigned to Metalines, Inc. on a “Smoke And Heat Barrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,486 patented Mar. 3, 1987 to W. Hauff on a “Flame-Retarding Wall Feedthrough Fitting”; and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re. 32,678 patented May 31, 1988 to R. D. Benscoter et al and assigned to Butler Manufacturing Company on an “Economy Poke-Thru”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,401 patented Jan. 10, 1989 to J. B. Wexler and assigned to Fire Research Pty., Limited on a “Composite Fire Stop Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,926 patented Jan. 31, 1989 to P. C. Beck and assigned to Adolph Coors Company on a “Firebreak For Conduits”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,966 patented Jan. 23, 1990 to P. R. Bailey et al on a “Fire Stopping Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,488 patented Feb. 20, 1990 to G. Murota et al and assigned to the Furukawa Electric Co., Ltd. on a “Fire/Smoke Protection Structure For A Plastic Pipe Or Cable Channel Portion In A Floor Or Wall”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,690 patented Jul. 16, 1991 to M. G. Bloom and assigned to Masco Building Products Corp. on a “Poke-Through Connector Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,676 patented Nov. 26, 1991 to J. A. Beele and assigned to CSD International B.V. on a “System For The Prevention Of Fire, Water Or Flue Gas And The Like From Propagating Along Cables”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,625 patented Mar. 31, 1992 to G. Staudt on a “Partition Wall For Openings In Building Shells, Forming Fire Proof Sections”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,594 patented Jun. 16, 1992 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a “Method For Attaching A Poke-Through Electrical Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,054 patented Jul. 21, 1992 to J. Stahl and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on “Composition Of Matter For A Fire Retardant Intumescent Material Having Two Stages Of Expansion And A Process For Making Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,658 patented Aug. 11, 1992 to J. Stahl and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on a “Process For Forming A Fire Retardant Intumescent Material Having Two Stages Of Expansion”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,077 patented Dec. 29, 1992 to G. Murota and assigned to The Furukawa Electric Co., Ltd on a “Fire Protecting Structure Of Channel Portion Of Plastic Piping In A Fire Partition”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,131 patented Jun. 15, 1993 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a “Poke-Through Fire Barrier Structure With Knock-Out Openings”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,128 patented Aug. 17, 1993 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on an “Above-Floor Service Fitting For Poke-Through Wiring Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,641 patented Nov. 2, 1993 to A. J. Elsbury et al and assigned to Sentry Technologies, Inc. on a “Retrofittable Fire-Stop Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,278 patented Dec. 21, 1993 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a “Poke-Through Wiring Fitting With Flap Cover Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,946 patented Jul. 26, 1994 to K. Yamini et al on an “Apparatus And Method For Sealing An Opening In A Fire Partition Through Which A Combustible Conduit Extends”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,930 patented Feb. 28, 1995 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a “Self-Anchoring Poke-Through Wiring Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,103 patented Apr. 25, 1995 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a “Self-Anchoring Poke-Through Wiring Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,127 patented Jun. 6, 1995 to S. F. Stefely on a “Fire Stop Closure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,551 patented Sep. 26, 1995 to P. J. Charland et al and assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company on a “Tiered Firestop Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,050 patented Oct. 10, 1995 to T. T. Ward and assigned to Construction Consultants & Contractors, Inc. on a “System To Prevent Spread Of Fire And Smoke Through Wall-Breaching Utility Holes”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,565 patented Nov. 21, 1995 to T. Bowman et al and assigned to Walker Systems, Inc. on a “Method And Apparatus For Improved Activation Of Services In An Office Building Floor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,202 patented Jan. 14, 1997 to Michael A. Tobias on a “Split Sleeve System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,940 patented Jun. 24, 1997 to J. H. Whitehead and assigned to Thomas & Betts Corporation on a “Poke-Through Electrical Connection Assembly Retainer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,891 patented Sep. 2, 1997 to A. J. Miller et al on a “Method Of Passing Wires Through A Firewall Using Telescoping Conduit Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,349 patented Dec. 9, 1997 to J. Bera and assigned to Raceway Components, Inc. on a “Wedge-Lockable Fire-Retardant Poke-Through Service Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,938 patented Mar. 24, 1998 to M. A. Tobias on a ‘Wall Penetrator Sleeve System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,698 patented Apr. 21, 1998 to D. J. Myronuk et al on a “Flame Attenuator For Poke-Through Constructions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,732 patented May 5, 1998 to J. Bera et al and assigned to Raceway Components, Inc. on a “Fire-Rated Furniture Feed Poke-Through Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,764 patented Sep. 29, 1998 to J. E. Kohaut and assigned to Raceway Components, Inc. on an “Insert For Poke-Through Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,319 patented Nov. 3, 1998 to H. V. Landin and assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing on a “Flexible Fire Barrier Felt”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,872 patented Sep. 21, 1999 to G. S. MacMillian et al on a “Fire Barrier Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,750 patented Nov. 2, 1999 to H. V. Landin et al and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Fire Barrier Protected Dynamic Joint”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,126 patented Jan. 25, 2000 to N. Castellani et al and assigned to Walker Systems, Inc. on a “Flush Poke-Through Wiring Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,488 patented Sep. 5, 2000 to J. R. Olson et al and assigned to Unifrax Corporation on “Fire Barrier Material and Gaskets Therefor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,623 patented Sep. 5, 2000 to N. Bonilla et al and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a “Poke-Through Floor Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,915 patented Nov. 7, 2000 to T. Andersen et al on a “Fire Resistant Bushing For Cables, Pipes and Channels”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,668 patented Nov. 28, 2000 to R. E. Gestner et al and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Low Density Fire Barrier Material And Method Of Making”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,180 patented Dec. 12, 2000 to J. R. Edwards and assigned to Office Speciality Inc. on a “Mounting Device For Communications Conduit Connector”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,078 patented Jan. 16, 2001 to S. S. Bambardekar et al and assigned to Walker Systems, Inc. on a “Flush Poke-Through Wiring Fitting Having A Height Adjustable Data Jack Mounting Bracket”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,052 patented Jan. 23, 2001 to J. Takahashi and assigned to Tosetz Co., Ltd. on a “Fire Retarding Division Penetrating Member”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,882 patented Jan. 30, 2001 to C. T. Dinh and assigned to Thomas & Betts, International on a “Single And Dual Cable Seal System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,152 patented Oct. 23, 2001 to N. Bonilla et al and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a “Poke-Through Floor Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,180 patented Mar. 5, 2002 to J. V. DeBartolo, Jr. et al and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on “Bus Bars For Poke-Through Floor Fitting”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,502 patented Mar. 6, 2002 to J. P. Stahl, Jr. and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on a “Firestop Collar Means With Improved Mounting Means”; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0032996 published Mar. 21, 2002 to K. R. Cornwall on a “Coupling Assembly With Intumescent Material”; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0051423 published Mar. 20, 2003 to H. Munzenberger on a “Tubular Lead-In Fixture”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,169 patented Mar. 25, 2003 to M. G. Dykhoff and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on an “Adjustable Rack For Supporting Firestop Material In A Through-Penetration”; and United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0016191 published Jan. 29, 2004 to Larry Whitty on an “Intumescent Floor Opening Frame”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,481 patented May 11, 2004 to James P. Stahl, Sr. and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on an “Intumescent Firestopping Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,227 patented Feb. 1, 2005 to L. Whitty and assigned to Royal Group Technologies Limited on an “Intumescent Floor Opening Frame”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,777 patented Aug. 16, 2005 to R. L. Cordts and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Method And Apparatus For Firestopping A Through-Penetration”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,799 patented Nov. 29, 2005 to D. L. Snyder and assigned to SGC Technologies L.L.C. on a “Poke Through”; and United States Patent Publication No. 2006/0138251 published Jun. 29, 2006 to J. P. Stahl, Sr. on a “Self-Adjusting Intumescent Firestopping Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,761 patented May 20, 2008 to J. P. Stahl, Sr. and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on a “Self-Adjusting Intumescent Firestopping Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,590 patented Apr. 28, 2009 to J. P. Stahl, Sr. and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on an “Intumescent Firestopping Apparatus and Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,362 patented Sep. 1, 2009 to J. A. Vaughan and assigned to METIS Holdings on a “Conduit With Adjustable Length And Fire Collar”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,365 patented Mar. 23, 2010 to J. A. Klein on “Head-Of-Wall Fireblock Systems And Related Wall Assemblies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,474 patented Apr. 13, 2010 to J. P. Stahl, Sr. et al and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on a “Method and Apparatus For Firestopping Around A Water Closet Drain Pipe In A Vertical Floor Opening”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,032 patented Jul. 27, 2010 to J. M. Frenkel and assigned to One Smart Chick, LLC on “Systems And Methods For Providing A Utility Line Protection Plate”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,718 patented Oct. 19, 2010 to J. A. Klein on “Head-Of-Wall Fireblocks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,108 patented Jan. 11, 2011 to J. A. Klein on “Head-Of-Wall Fireblock Systems and Related Wall Assemblies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,468 patented Mar. 29, 2011 to G. A. Spais on a “Collar For Increasing T-Ratings And Performance Of Firestop Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,198 patented May 31, 2011 to D. A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on a “Fire-Rated Wall Construction Product”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,447 patented Aug. 30, 2011 to J. A. Beele and assigned to Beele Engineering B.V. on “Fire-Resistant Foam, Construction Elements Therefrom, System For Fire-Tight Sealing Of An Opening, and Method For Sealing an Opening In A Wall”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,293 patented Nov. 15, 2011 to J. A. Klein on “Head-Of-Wall Fireblock Systems and Related Wall Assemblies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,205 patented Jan. 3, 2012 to D. A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on a “Fire-Rated Wall Construction Product”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,376 patented Mar. 13, 2012 to D. A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on a “Two-Piece Track System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,314 patented Mar. 20, 2012 to J. A. Klein on “Head-Of-Wall Fireblocks”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D657,232 patented Apr. 10, 2012 to James P. Stahl, Sr. et al and assigned to Specified Technologies, Inc. on a “Firestopping Bushing Made From Two Separate Identical Parts”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,526 patented Apr. 10, 2012 to J. A. Klein on “Head-of-Wall Fireblock Systems And Related Wall Assemblies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,552 patented Oct. 9, 2012 to D. A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on an “Exterior Wall Construction Product”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,094 patented Dec. 4, 2012 to D. A. Pilz et al and assigned to California Expanded Metal Products Company on a “Fire-Rated Wall And Ceiling System”; and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE43,997 patented Feb. 19, 2013 to J. P. Stahl, Sr. and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on an “Intumescent Firestopping Apparatus”; and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 44,033 patented Mar. 5, 2013 to J. P. Stahl, Sr. and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on an “Intumescent Firestopping Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,452 patented Mar. 19, 2013 to J. P. Stahl, Sr. et al and assigned to Specified Technologies Inc. on a “Firestopping Bushing”.